Episode 7392 (7th January 2016)
Plot Vanessa calls the DNA testing company and is shocked as she tells Rhona that, according to them, Adam never was Johnny's father and blames a processing error for her original letter. Adam and Victoria prepare for a day out with Johnny. Laurel and Ashley suggest Arthur and Gabby take the day off school as he prepares to break the news of his diagnosis to them. Ross tries to palm Moses off on Emma and James but they refuse to have him. Chas asks Marlon to look after the pub, lying that the brewery have called her in. Leyla takes her books and receipts round to Nikhil at the factory to get his help but discovers he isn't there. Jai offers to help her, saying he feels responsible that Megan is no longer with her. He persuades her into leaving the papers with him. Vanessa calls Adam round to Tug Ghyll and breaks the news that Johnny is not his child, explaining about the Mongolian blue spot and the second DNA test. Adam is floored. Doug and Sandy provide moral support to Laurel and Ashley as he breaks the news to Gabby about his diagnosis. He asks her to be strong and help him to tell Arthur. Adam asks for some time with Johnny alone and Vanessa leaves him with him. Ross tricks Emma into coming home from work early by pretending Moses isn't well, then dupes her into looking after him while he goes out. Chas and Gordon meet secretly in a layby. Victoria finds Adam at Tug Ghyll and he takes Johnny as they go on their day out. Leyla returns to the factory to find Jai has sorted her tax return. He tells Leyla he messed up and he misses her and asks for her forgiveness. Leyla wavers until he moves in for a kiss and she dashes out. Gordon takes Chas back to his place. Leyla confides in David about Jai. He's disappointed with her. Ashley breaks the news to Arthur about his dementia. Gabby struggles and walks out. Adam lies to Victoria that Vanessa agreed to let them spend the night with Johnny as he drives them somewhere different to what they had planned. She smells a rat when he suggests she turn her phone off and demands he pull over. He tells her that they can't return to the village. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Unknown layby *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Unknown roads Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,820,000 (26th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes